


Days Off

by LovelyJehan



Series: Ryan/Brendon/Dallon Poly Fics [4]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, I wrote this really quickly, Idk about the ending, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Split, Short, The author can apparently write fics with no angst, no pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyJehan/pseuds/LovelyJehan
Summary: Just some fluff with Ryan and Dallon. Brendon naturally has to be the little spoon in the middle.





	

When Ryan awoke, the only sound he heard was the _clack, clack, clack_ of a keyboard. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, Ryan looked up and saw Dallon typing on his laptop. Ryan didn’t say anything, but he moved so that his head was resting lightly on Dallon’s arm. 

“Morning, baby.” Dallon said as he moved his arm so that Ryan could lay his head in his lap and lie across the bed horizontally. 

Ryan made no reply, but shut his eyes again. It must’ve been between nine and ten in the morning, Dallon had to have been awake for a least a few hours, he was always the first one awake and by default, the first one asleep. The clacking of the keyboard was a soothing sound in the otherwise deafening silence of the house. Brendon had just left the house to go to the studio, leaving his two boyfriends to do their own thing for the day. It was nice, Ryan thought, he and Dallon never really got to spend much time together with just the two of them. 

When Ryan opened his eyes again, he was looking into Dallon’s blue ones, reflecting the screen of the laptop. He yawned, catching Dallon’s attention. “You want some coffee?”

Ryan nodded, “yessss. Need coffee.” 

Dallon chuckled slightly before saving whatever he was doing on his laptop, then closed the lid and moved it to the bedside table. 

“C’mon then, Sleeping Beauty.” Dallon said and Ryan rolled his eyes in response. 

The two got out of bed and walked downstairs into the kitchen, Dallon put a coffee pod into the machine and then poured milk into the frother. Ryan sat on a bar stool whilst Dallon made him his coffee. It was so incredibly domestic, but Ryan loved it. It wasn’t often that Brendon and Dallon were home, therefore it was even rarer that he got to spend time with one boyfriend - not that he minded. Dallon placed the cup of coffee in front of Ryan. 

“Thanks.” Ryan said, before lifting up the mug and taking a sip of the warm drink. 

Dallon smiled at him. “Of course.” 

“Do you want to do anything today?” Ryan asked.

“I was just thinking we could have a lazy day. Unless there’s anything that you would like to do.” 

“Sounds perfect.” He replied. 

Days like this were Ryan’s favourite. He gets to spend time with his boyfriends without leaving the comfort of the house and without having to worry about bumping into fans if they go anywhere. Ryan finished his coffee and put a couple of slices of bread in the toaster. 

~*~

Dallon and Ryan were intertwined on the lounge when Brendon walked in, a gust of cold air coming in behind him. He was about to greet his boyfriends when he noticed that they were asleep, a Christmas-themed movie playing in the background, long forgotten about. Brendon took his phone out and snapped a picture of the two men. 

He removed his shoes and then, waking up the other two slightly, slid in-between them. Ryan and Dallon shifted to accommodate the new body and wrapped their arms around him. There they fell asleep until the early hours of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me](https://naughtyryro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
